I Always Have
by twitchy t-rex
Summary: Espio doesn't know if Vector is gay or not. What if he is? What if he isn't? Rated T for language, and some fluff, and slash. Vecpio one-shot


**A/N: Vecpio pairing. Fluffy near the end :3 Not enough of this pairing, and this is my favorite Sonic pairing. So, yeah. Enjoy.**

**I like favorites, don't get me wrong. But if you're going to fav this, could you review? Give me your opinion on the story? Sharing is caring :3 Favorites are good. But reviews are better (: thanks.**

** *I Always Have***

Vector was busy with the bills, something he always hated doing. Charmy was with Cream, playing at the park, giving him and Espio the day to themselves. Vector really couldn't care less, since Charmy's consistent blabbering annoyed him to heights unimaginable. That didn't mean he still loved Charmy, as a friend of course. Espio, however, was thought of as a little more that a friend. It was hard to admit sometimes, but he found Espio...attractive. And he was gay. It wasn't something that was announced to the world. All it was was his dirty little secret.

Espio stood there lifelessly. He raised a hand to open the door to Vector's office, but he didn't come to. It was tugging at him like claws, ripping at his amethyst skin.

"Just ask him, it won't hurt." The chameleon said to himself. He raised a hand. The door knob hissed at it, making his hand cower in anxiety. "...But what do I say if he says no?" His hand held his chin as he pondered what to do. "I could just say...that I thought he was. No...that doesn't sound right." He was unaware of the footsteps that got louder, and the door opened. An awkward tension formed instantly.

"Espio?" The crocodile gargled rather loudly. The larger form almost plowed right through him, thank goodness he was paying attention. But there was some explaining to do. "Wassup, Esp? You look...troubled." Nothing was said in reply. So Vector plopped himself down on the floor, his hands behind him and his legs split open like a V, his tail swaying left and right.

It couldn't have been harder for Espio not to full-on kiss that sexy crocodile.

The position Vector was in was just right. From his wagging tail, to his chest and strong arms, and last but certainly not least in any way, that crocodilian face. And was it inviting. As Espio's eyes wandered Vector's figure, he noticed the attention he was getting from the chameleon. He slammed his tail noisily on the floor, knocking the purple friend from his daze.

"I'll say it again. What's wrong? And don't give me a 'nothin' like you always do." His imitation was a raspy one, but was pretty accurate. Espio scratched the back of his head uncomfortably.

"Um...Are you..." He struggled with the last half of the sentence.

"...Am I...?" Silence, at first. Then:

"...Gay?" The crocodile's face went red, further increasing with every moment. Vector didn't say a word. He couldn't. He knew the question was inevitable though, which led to a response.

"What if I am?" He turned it on the chameleon. Espio's mind scavenged around for an answer.

"Dammit." Espio yelled internally. "Um...I'm just wondering." Was all he said, and all he could think of. Vector's face was still flushed red, but not as intense as it was earlier.

"Yeah, I am. So?" He said, trying to sound as nonchalant as possible, trying to keep his cool. Espio's mood was lifted, but he didn't want to look eager. He tried the same approach as Vector. He wasn't successful.

"Well...I-I was..." Shyness choked his words. What he did next surprised Vector. He even surprised himself. He slithered his way onto Vector's abdomen, his hands sliding up the crocodile's chest and resting at Vector's broad shoulders. His head remained inches from Vector's snout. He was barely breathing, and when he did, they were short huffs of chameleon breath. He was blushing as he spoke his next few words gracefully. "I kind of want you." His mouth approached the grassy-green snout slowly.

"Don't I get a say?" Vector said abruptly. Espio looked into the vermillion eyes, and he reluctantly backed away. He was caught by surprise when he was pushed towards the crocodile. Vector's whole mood changed from relaxed, to seductive. He raised one brow, while the other drooped. "Who said I didn't want you?" His voice practically dripped with sexual desire. That's when their mouths met.

Their mouths felt different, but it felt so right. Espio felt complete wrapped in Vector's scaly arms and their mouths locked together. All was right. All was perfect.

When they pulled away, Espio saw a twinkle in Vector's eyes. He'd never seen something like that before. It was so loving, compassionate, so tender. It was a side of Vector he absolutely adored.

Vector couldn't have been more happy. His little secret he kept was the same as what Espio was containing. His eyes closed in pure bliss as he nuzzled his lover. "I...love you." He moaned softly. "...I always have." The crocodile admitted. The purple chameleon nodded in agreement.

"I love you too...and always have." A warm smile beamed on Espio's face before he nuzzled back into Vector's embrace. They stayed that way for a while before Vector decided it to be more comfortable on the couch. Espio hung on to the crocodile's neck as they glided over to the plushy couch.

Both crocodile and chameleon felt like nothing could ruin their day. Their perfect day. No phone calls were made, no knocks on the door, no interruptions of any sort. The two lovers had the whole day to themselves. Nothing major was done, since they cuddled all day, watching the TV.

Vector didn't focus on the TV much, rather the chameleon that was sprawled on top of him. Espio's hands grazed the crocodile's shoulders every so often, and he'd nuzzle the crocodile too. Sometimes Vector would just watch Espio. He'd watch the way Espio would relax and heave a sigh as he seemed to snuggle closer. He would watch his nose twitch in his sleep. And Vector loved every part of it.

He caught a blanket laying on the side of the couch, and effortlessly grabbed the sheet. As he covered the two, Espio looked. That only made him smile, and he laid his head back on the yellow-green chest. Vector kissed Espio's head gently. "Love ya." He said tenderly, caressing Espio's back, and he laid his head back to rest.

"Love you more." Vector grinned.

* * *

><p>The door opened to the Chaotix Detective Agency. Vanilla, Cream's mother, decided to bring Charmy home, keeping his safety in mind. She didn't want Charmy traveling alone in the dark. Charmy wasn't as hyper anymore either, so she thought Vector and Espio would be able to handle the child from there. She was surprised to see Vector and Espio sleeping together, a light blush forming on her furry face. She cleared her throat loudly, getting the two to wake up, but slower than what she was hoping for.<p>

"H-Huh, wha...oh! Ms. Vanilla!" Vector said sloppily. The embarrassment was unbearable, his face already tinted red. He didn't dare take the blanket off, so he held it in place before it could slip away. "Th-This isn't what it looks like." The crocodile said while avoiding eye contact, still holding Espio. All Vanilla did was roll her eyes, while the other three giggled. Espio woke up from the stir. The first thing he saw was an abashed crocodile.

"He's so cute when he's embarrassed." He thought while grinning. He closed in on Vector's mouth, but Vector retracted.

"Not _now_, honey..." He whispered. Espio raised a brow in confusion, but found out the reason for his embarrassment. Vanilla, along with Cream, Cheese, and Charmy were at the door. On instinct, the chameleon vanished, but only Vector could still feel him, curled up and hiding in discomfort.

"Bye bye, Charmy!" Cream peeped. Cheese waved to Charmy, along with Vanilla. Cream's mother glanced at the two adults.

"Behave, you two." She reminded them. Vector nodded in agreement. As the door shut, Espio's form became visible again. Awkward silence filled the room as the two looked at the young bee. Some explaining was required. Charmy was the first to speak, and frantically shot one question after another.

"How come you two are together? I thought only guys liked girls. And what did you mean by 'this isn't what it looks like'? And what-"

"Charmy, simmer down, will ya?" Vector roared. Charmy backed off long enough for the crocodile to speak.

"Okay, Charmy...How do I say this..." He looked into the distance, trying to explain the awkward situation. He scratched the back of his head. "Sometimes...some guys think...differently. And...well, they...they're..." If only Charmy were a bit older, then it'd be a lot easier to explain. "...Some guys are attracted to other guys. Like me and Espio. We're g-" He stopped himself. Vector felt stuck. He didn't want to ruin Charmy's innocence, but then again, he would find it out sooner or later.

"We think 'differently' than other people. But we're no different than anyone else, except for how we think." Espio said abruptly, which surprised both of them. Vector nodded, and pecked him on the nose.

"Besides, you don't have to worry about that, since you like Cream." The adult teased. Charmy shook his head furiously.

"Ewww, no! She's not my girlfriend!" He shouted in a childlike manner. Charmy buzzed upstairs into his room, too embarrassed. The two chuckled to themselves in satisfactory. Vector was in the middle of laughing when Espio stole a kiss, and his eyes widened. As he calmed down, Vector got into the kiss more, holding Espio tightly, but gently at the same time. He was always so considerate, which the chameleon loved. Neither one would let go of the kiss, both too lost in the passion. Before it could go any further, Charmy interrupted rudely.

"Vector and Espio, sittin' in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Charmy teased from the staircase. Vector was annoyed, but embarrassed more so, including Espio.

"Go ta bed!" Vector yelled at the bee. Charmy giggled, unable to hold back a laugh.

"That kid...I swear...all he eats is sugar." Vector moaned, obviously aggravated. He waited for Charmy to interrupt, but no annoyance came. With all the silence, Espio's attention went to the headphones around his love's neck. He heard a faint tune coming from them, and pulled them away from Vector without him noticing.

"What song you listening to?" Vector's eyes went wide, and he tried to pull the headphones from the chameleon's grasp.

"N-Nothing! Give 'em back." With the headphones on, Espio could hear the song clearly. It was slow, something of a romantic genre, with some singing in the background. He never knew Vector listened to _this _kind of music. But he found it cute.

"Aww, you're such a softie." Espio teased. With nothing left to lose, he turned the volume up so that they both could hear it. Vector rocked them back and forth, his vermillion eyes never leaving Espio's lemon-yellow eyes. With every sway, they got closer, and closer. Their reptilian tongues left their mouths, until the two pink tongues met, followed by another sweet kiss.

"Like, ewww, dood!" Charmy screamed in the background. The two lovers ignored him as they continued their passion-filled kiss. This time, they didn't hold back, letting their tongues mingle around. Saliva strings were connected between the two as they parted, snapping when they went too far apart.

"I love you." Espio cooed as he draped his arms over the crocodile's shoulders. Vector gave him a toothy smile, showing his bliss.

"Love ya more, baby." Soft, lovely music filled the background as they fell asleep in each others warm embrace. Nothing could make them happier, for they were complete with just each other.

**Me: D'aww :3 Charmy's so silly ;D**

**Vector: Dood, he like ALWAYS interrupts us.**

**Charmy: You know you loove iiit!**

**Vector: No, I don't 'loove iiit'. It's fffuu-**

**Vanilla: Watch your language! D:**

**Vector: Sorry Miss. ._.**

**Vanilla: And Charmy, respect their privacy.**

**Vector: Yeah, dood. Go play with your girlfriend.**

**Charmy: SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!**

**Cream: *giggles***

**Me: Byez :D R&R!**


End file.
